rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fangirl111/Things I have learned about Wikia
1. LOTS of stuff about codes and things like that. 2. Signatures! 3. User rights and what you're supposed to do with said rights and more importantly, how to do it right. 4. Some people will refuse to listen to the rules and will only bully and troll, those people are NOT worth your tears, stress, time and hard work, so don't give it to them. If they refuse to listen and stop TELL AN ADMIN. Trust me, even if you're scared of what they'll do or don't want them to get blocked, DO IT. The Admin will handle it and you shouldn't bother worrying because it'll be fine. 5. You don't have to give Admin rights to everyone who asks. If they prove themselves to be a liar or anything bad like that, don't give it to them just because they want to or threaten to leave the Wiki if you don't (besides, anyone who uses "leaving the Wiki" as a threat probably isn't the type of person you want to be an Admin), and trust me I know, I've been in that situation before, but don't do it if you don't feel it would be a good thing to do. Not everyone should be an Admin and not every Admin should be a Crat. If the person wanting to be an Admin is you, if you get accepted: Congrats! You deserved it! Check out my other blog! If you got declined: Don't be a bad sport or hold grudges because of it. There could be many reasons as to why you were not accepted that are NOT personal. Don't feel bad, you'll probably get it next time. 6. If you're an Admin or have any rights like that, tell people when you're going to take a break, it's important for everyone to know in case someone asks a question or anything like that. Even if you're not you should still tell people so that your friends don't get worried or feel like they've done something wrong. 7. Ask for help if you need it, especially ask Admins. Please. They're there to help, so if you need it don't silently suffer in confusion, actually ask. Please. Seriously, ASK MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! ;n; :,O XD JK! But seriously, they are there to help, so just ask. 8. Be respectful and nice, but if they treat you badly, treat them the same way (if you want to, of course. You could always just ignore them). After all, haven't they heard "treat others how YOU want to be treated"? 9. If you're wrong, get off your high horse, swallow your pride and APOLOGIZE. People want an Admin who can admit they're wrong and are trustworthy. Don't blame others for what you did, don't play the victim, don't gossip and lie about them behind their back and don't try to make the other person look bad (especially by talking about them behind their back). Be mature for a half a second and apologize. I do (gASP I KNOW SHOCKING!!! But seriously, if you just thought "NO YOU DON'T!!!!" then you obviously haven't seen me when I am wrong, because trust me hun, I DO). 10. Be careful editing, if you don't know the code DO NOT touch it. Trust me, one of the first times I edited, I was just like "WAZZ THEZ GREEN THINGIES???" and deleted them. ...They were templates. Very important templates and I was the dummy who deleted them because I didn't know what they were ;n; So yeah, PLEASE check what you are doing BEFORE doing something stupid like I did. I'll add more as I update, if you have any questions about these (like codes and stuff) ask me. ~Ember Even angels can fall, and heroes can bleed. 00:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts